


(empty title is empty. don't judge me)

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M, NSFW, Rough Sex, Slash, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Something rough with KO and SS" was requested. The first half is the two bickering. The second is rough smut (all very consensual). Yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(empty title is empty. don't judge me)

**Author's Note:**

> worst. summary. ever. *cries*

"Knock Out! Watch what you’re doing!" the seeker growls, slashing his claws at the medic and just barely missing.

"Don’t be so touchy, Commander Starscream. These are delicate repairs I’m trying to perform. The more you squirm the worse it will be."

"No one asked you to gouge into my wings like that!"

Starscream makes another swipe at Knock Out, but the red mech catches his wrist and slams it down to the berth, “And no one asked you to call Lord Megatron a slag heap! If you keep this up, eventually there won’t be anything left of your to repair. Now. Hold. Still.”

The seeker was silent for a long while, then, “You look dreadful. When’s the last time you buffed yourself? I mean really. It’s disgraceful.”

Knock Out glares at Starscream and purposely tweaks a wire deep in the seeker’s wing. “No one asked you.”

\------------------------------

* * *

\------------------------------

"Watch the finish!" Knock Out manages to gasp when the seeker pulls his digits from the medic’s mouth.

"Don’t worry about your precious finish," Starscream smirks as his talons scrape down the grounder’s frame, "What you  _should_  be worrying about is whether or not you’ll be able to walk tomorrow.”

The silver mech doesn’t doubt that the reason Knock Out just opened his mouth was to deliver some witty comeback, but he doesn’t let it escape. Instead, Starscream slams his spike deep into the medic while the other hand squeezes Knock Out’s spike. With a smirk, he uses a single claw on his other servo to scratch a long line down Knock Out’s chest.

Of course, all Knock Out had to do to make the seeker stop was say “medbay,” but that would ruin their game…. And it would also mean that Starscream would likely leave Knock Out to buff these scratches out on his own instead of helping him.

Knock Out growls, thrashing in his binds, “When I get out of here I’ll-“

"You’ll what?" Starscream interrupts, "Pout with your rotary buffer?"

Kicking out, Knock Out yanks on the cuffs that have him secured to the berth, claws straining to dig into the seeker, but Starscream suddenly starts pounding into him, making him go strutless beneath the seeker save for his back arching up and his valve clenching tight. “You fragger!! Don’t you  _dare_  stop!” he threatens.

With a dark laugh, Starscream squeezes the base of Knock Out’s spike, preventing the grounder from overloading. “Oh, don’t you worry,” he grins, “I don’t plan on stopping until you  _beg_  me.”

Knock Out’s helm makes a loud “thunk” against the berth when he just lets it fall back, frustrated already. He’d been close as it was, but with Starscream using  _that_  tone…. Well…the medic is already considering begging.


End file.
